


The Dress

by BottomOfTheRiver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Brienne of Tarth, Bisexual Jaime Lannister, Crossdressing, Demi Jaime Lannister, F/M, Queer Themes, Weddings, gender non-conformance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomOfTheRiver/pseuds/BottomOfTheRiver
Summary: Because I really wanted to do a fic where Tywin's being a dick and insisting Brienne wear a dress but doesn't technically specify so Jaime wears a dress instead.





	The Dress

In truth, Jaime could do without the spectacle of the wedding. He’s sure Brienne would, she’s all but said so several times. Part of it is to make his father happy, another part is too piss him off. Tywin Lannister did not approve of Brienne, her being too ugly and too masculine and far far too poor. . When Jaime had told him of their engagement, his father had pursed his lips and told him that he would almost prefer for Jaime to marry an actual man. It was a mark of his self-restraint that Jaime hadn’t told him just how real a possibility that was. Either way, he definitely wasn’t telling Tywin Lannister that he had actually met Brienne at a pride parade, both wrapped in bisexual pride flags . Nor would he tell him that it had been Brienne herself who bad pointed out that he might be demi. He’d save that for the speeches.

The biggest problem was the dress. His father had sent several dressmakers to Brienne but she had turned them all away. ‘I’m not wearing a dress, Jaime’ she had said and Jaime wasn’t about to argue with her. Instead she had gone to get a suit made and Jaime was left to sit outside his fathers office like a naughty child. 

Tywin Lannister was in an even worse mood then usual when he opened the door to let Jaime in. “Is your fiancée planning on walking down the aisle naked?” he snarled.  
“Not at all,” Jaime smiled. “I believe she will be wearing a suit, though I know I for one wouldn’t stop her if she wanted-“  
“-Yes, thank you.” Tywin sighed. “I will send a dressmaker tomorrow and if she is sent back, I will not be paying anymore for this wedding.”

She wasn’t sent away, though Jaime had sworn her to the utmost secrecy. Let his father think he had one, it would make his defeat that much sweeter. It was a beautiful dress though, and he’d look very very pretty in it. A white gown with suns and moons embroidered on the bottom and lions in the lace sleeves. It was a traditional cut of course. Conservative but undeniably elegant. Jaime had flirted with some more modern cuts but eventually Tyrion persuaded him that subtlety would be the more effective option. 

He didn’t tell Brienne, wanting to see the look on her face when she saw him just as much as his father’s. In fact, the only people he told were his groomsmen. Tyrion already knew, but Bronn and Addam has both burst out in laughter. “I’ve got to hand it to you,” Addam had said once he’d stopped laughing enough to speak. “You don’t do it in halves.” They’d all agreed to help him get ready. By all accounts these things were hard to put on at the best of times, let alone with one hand.

“How do you feel?” Bronn asked once he was dressed  
“Masculine,” Jaime replied. All three looked at him doubtfully. It was difficult to describe and even more difficult to understand. Perhaps it was that the dress had been tailored to fit his body so there was no straining at the shoulders or loose fabric in the chest or hips. He looked pretty, yes, feminine even. It reminded him of slipping into Cersei’s clothes as a child but this felt far less of a costume. He wasn’t Cersei, he was him. Jaime. There wasn’t a lie here, no playing pretend and Jaime was a man and he felt no less male. He was a man wearing a dress and feeling very pretty while he was at it. Well, whatever it was he’d examine it with Brienne later. She would be much more understanding then his groomsmen and he had a wedding to get to.

They arrived at the Sept deliberately on the late side and his in an off chamber until Brienne arrived. The septon had nearly had a fit when he saw Jaime but he didn’t say anything, possibly because of their glares. Bronn slipped in to tell them that Brienne’s car had just pulled up and Jaime came out to stand by the alter. He could hear gasps and his father’s growl of disapproval but he couldn’t focus on them because it was at that moment that Brienne walked in. 

She looked magnificent in her velvet blue suit; the colour brought out her eyes and she would always look good in a suit. Her eyes widened as she saw him and Jaime had to resist the urge to curtsey. She smiled though, and Jaime could tell she was admiring him. When she reached the altar, she squeezed his arm. “May I ask?” she murmured as they approached the septon.  
“My father insisted that someone wear a dress. I’d hate to disappoint him.”  
Brienne raised an eyebrow. “Technically he never specified who should where it.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“I said technically.” The septon coughed and the wedding began.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the bit where I'm a fem guy trying to put gender feelings into words lol.


End file.
